Things I'll Never Say
by One.Direction.Rox
Summary: Meet Brianne Melody Carter. 18 years old, with four grammys, a world famous singer and model, but her life is far from perfect. A dark past, a family who has disowned her,and her half sister Emily Young hates her. When she moves to LaPush, things are not going to be easy. And not to mention a certain someone... Well,these are all things she'll never say. I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS.
1. Brianne Melody Carter

Hey! My name is Brianne Melody Carter. I'm 18, and one of the biggest stars in the music industry.

So, let's start with the favorites, huh? My favorite singers are Demi Lovato, Pierce the Veil, Ed Sheeran and Danielle Green. My best friend is Danielle, and we both sing songs together as well. Uh, my favorite movie is Mean Girls, I love the color green, and my hobbies include singing, swimming and drawing. I get really weird dreams sometimes. I guess I am brave, weird, and crazy. I am a total dare devil.

I have brown hair, and green eyes. I'm short, only 5"5 or maybe 5"6. I weigh 100 pounds and that's it I guess.

In the music industry, I'm very famous. My hit song, "Stronger" was no.1 on Itunes for about three months. Beat that! Other songs of mine are "Smile", "Oath" and a couple others. I sing mostly rock and pop. I am also a model. I model for a bikini line, and a famous company: Burberry. My fans are called Melodies, cool right?

My family is… unsupportive of my career. My father had another family. His wife, and their daughter, Emily Young. He cheated on his wife with my mom. My mom died of cancer when I was just a few weeks old. My responsibility went to my father, and he reluctantly agreed. My step-mother didn't like, but she wasn't really mean to me in any way. When Emily grew up, she stopped playing with me and named me the reason for her parent's rocky relationship. It was true, after my birth, the two of them never got along. Uh, when I was sixteen Emily went off to her boyfriend, and I left for my music career. My so called parents "dis-owned" me, for singing "rubbish, with foul language".

Just because I sang rock.

I know Emily doesn't hate me... ok, she probably does, but deep down, im still her half-sister.

Right?

Anyways, after that I got famous, and rich ALL ON MY OWN.

Now I am a millionaire, and a famous celebrity.

I have a dark past, which no one knows about…

And a huge secret.

I have to go, my manager's calling me.

Bye!


	2. The Bombshell

Emily's POV

"But dad…"

"No buts. Look, she's your sister-"

"HALF-SISTER"

"Whatever. And she's famous. Just for a couple weeks, ok?"

"URGH!"

"Please?"

"Fine!"

"Love you, darling. Thank you."

"Whatever."

I hung up and sighed.

My black hair fell over my back, a tangled mess as I desperately tried to think of a solution.

My half-sister, the evil monster who tore my family apart was going to live with me and my fiancé.

My eyes widened as I registered what I had just called her.

Sure, she DID wreck my family, but it wasn't her fault, right? I mean, she was born. She couldn't exactly control it.

God, I remember playing all those games with her. We would play princesses for hours at an end. We both would pretend to find our prince charmings and live 'happily ever after'.

I found MY prince charming. Has she found hers?

I wouldn't be surprised. She was always prettier than me. With her green eyes, and brown hair she gained compliments wherever she went.

And now look at her.

She's singing her way to glory, and earning millions.

I shook my head to remove confusing thoughts and headed to the kitchen. was getting a head ache, so I decided to do what helped me the most.

Baking.

Baking always calmed me down.

Bri loved cookies.

I growled fiercely, trying to remove any memory of her. That wasn't possible, and I found myself thinking about her more and more.

Do I hate her, or not?

My loyalty to my mother, and my common sense told me to hate her.

My good side, and conscience told me it wasn't her fault. I could love her.

I decided to stop thinking about her, and focus on cooking.

I would have to feed nine hungry wolves soon.

I made the muffins and left them to cool.

Scurrying to the living room, I decided to watch some TV before the living room was demolished.

After going through the channels, and finding nothing, I settled on a news gossip channel, MTV.

A pretty lady came up, talking about One Direction's new album or whatever.

Then suddenly, as the break was about to come on, she opened her big pink mouth.

"Check out our interview with Brianne Melody Carter, today at 6:30pm! Exclusively on MTV. Don't miss it!"

I glared at the TV.

Was today Brianne day or something?

Oh wait, that was every day.

A quick glance to the wall clock told me that after 10 minutes, the pack would demolish my house, and after one hour, my half-sister would come on the TV.

Shit, the pack.

What would I tell them?

The truth I suppose…

Oh, God.

The front door opened and a bunch of yelling and laughing idiots came in the house, doing _wonders _for my headache. Note the sarcasm.

I glared at them, as they ran to the kitchen.

Sam kissed my cheek, but he soon ran off and grabbed about thirty muffins off the tray.

Men are such PIGS.

The pack settled around the sofa, still talking, but I guess the atmosphere was awkward as they soon shut up and wiggled uncomfortably.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Sam, my oh-so-lovely fiancé laid a hand on my shoulder.

My face fell into my hands and I took a deep breath.

"Uh, guys…"

"Yeaahhhh?!"

"Uh, after three days, my uh, half-sister is coming to live here."

Paul opened his mouth, with a frown on his chocolate covered face.

"So?"

I took a deep breath.

"Don't freak. She's Brianne Melody Carter, the famous one, and she's my half-sister. My father had an affair and BOOM, there she was. When she started singing, my family disowned her, but now she's famous, my father wants us to spend time, and I don't know whether to hate her or not, I mean she ruined my family!"

Silence.

Seth was the first to speak.

"Um, Em, it wasn't really her fault, was it? Anyways, I have never seen her… or heard her songs for that matter."

Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey, we can just watch the interview. It's at 6:30."

Everyone nodded, and Embry smiled.

"Don't worry Em, she can't be THAT bad. Tell us more about her!"

"Uh, I really don't know…"

Paul whipped out his phone.

"Hold on!"

He typed some words and cleared his throat.

"OK, Brianne Melody Carter, age 18, born 5 May, has brown hair and green eyes, wow she's hot, uh, she's a singer, world famous, she even had GRAMMIES! And shes a model too… A bikini one. She sings mostly rock, with "foul language", and her songs are meaningful, with a personal story behind each one."

Everyone was impressed.

Sam was the first to speak.

"I can't wait for the interview. Don't worry, Em, I'm sure she's a nice person."

I just nodded.

Let's see.


	3. The Interview

The Interview

Brianne's POV

I took a deep breath, and ran a hand down my blazer. I had to look perfect.

Sigh, the perks of being a celebrity. A lady popped her head in my dressing room and told me it was time.

As I walked down the long corridors, I began to think.

Would Emily be watching this?

I was going to live with her soon… Damn, I have to tell everyone as well.

I'll just call it a small vacation. I mean, come on, Emily hates me. I bet this whole 'bonding' thing wasn't even HER idea. Dad was probably lying.

Suddenly, I entered the shooting room, and waited patiently for my cue.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, please welcome BRIANNE MELODY CARTER, The world famous singer of 'Stronger' and Grammy winner!"

Smiling, I walked onto the stage, feeling happier when I heard the crowd scream and chant, "BRI-ANNE, BRI-ANNE, WE LOVE YOOUUU!"

I loved my melodies so much.

Anyways, the interviewer, a lady called Tasha, gestured for me to sit opposite her.

I sat down on the sofa and waited for the questions.

"So, Brianne, how's life?"

"Uh, great! I've been busy with my new album, which reminds me, my new single is releasing next week, so be sure to check it out!"

"Whats this single about?"

"It's about… how no matter how much you try to put me down, I'll always be doing what I love, with my very best."

"Ah, yes. Your family doesn't approve, does it?"

"No. They disowned me, after I took up singing."

"Well, that just made you stronger…"

"Pun intended?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Tasha, you're definitely one of my favorite interviewers. Hey, you guys know about how I had… a tough life, not including my family…?"

"Yes… Wait, are you gonna tell everyone? On MY show? Wow."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't think I'm ready. But I promise all of you, the time is coming soon, and I will announce it on your show, don't worry."

"Oh, YAY!"

"I also have one more announcement to make."

"Ok.. listen up, Melodies.."

"Uh, I'm going for a small vacation to LaPush. It's a small town, where someone I know lives. I'll be there for two weeks, but I'll come back to LA for the releasing of my new single. Oh, and after three days I have a concert on Port Angles."

"Well, we're all going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss all my fans too!"

"Alright, enough sad, serious stuff. Twitter questions?"

"Sure."

"First, Tess34Blue, wants to know: What is the worst thing yu have ever done?"

I thought a bit.

"Uh, it was probably when… I was in high school, and I played this prank on my teacher. Needless to say, I had to manage a stall at the school fair."

"Next, Johnny12gravy wants to know if you have ever done IT?"

"OH GOD, that's a private question."

"Last one for now, Melody4life wants to know: Will you dedicate a song to my sister, who is in hospital with cancer?"

"Of course! Don't worry, I'm sure she'll get better. I'll be sure to dedicate a song to her at my next concert in Port Angles."

"Ok, my turn. What's going on between you and David Henrie?"

"Nothing, we're just friends."

"OH, look, she's blushing!"

"Tasha!"

"Ok, sorry. Well, folks, now we'll have Brianna sing a song of your choice, after which we have The Wanted here with us!"

"Wait, a song?"

"Yes… Ok, so the audience want you to sing… Here's to Never Growing Up."

"Sure!"

"Here is Brianne Melody Crater everybody, going to sing her song, Here's to Never Growing Up."

I slung a guitar over my shoulder and smiled for the audience.

Opening my mouth, I lost myself in the music.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change

They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a f*** and we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Ohhhhhhh

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )  
Here's to never growing up

I raised my hands up and welcomed the applause.

Tasha thanked me, I thanked her, and I left.

Sighing, I threw my guitar backstage and changed into sweats, ready to go home.

*Meanwhile, back in LaPush*

Everyone just stared at the TV in wonder.

Then Paul said the words on everyone's minds.

"Holy Shit."


	4. The Concert

Brianne's POV

I heard a beep, and once again I went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, this is Emily and Sam. We're a bit busy right now, so call later!"

I groaned and decided to leave a message.

"Uh, hey Em. It's me, Brianne. Um, I was wondering if, uh, you wanted to come to my concert in Port Angles. Uh, we could go to your mouse-uh, house together. Um, send me the, uh, address, and the number of tickets you need if you're coming… Bye. See you."

I was satisfied with myself. That was a cool, calm, collected message if you ignored my stuttering and fumbling over the words.

Gods, I was such a dork.

I had just changed into my unicorn jammies and was eating popcorn while watching A Walk to Remember, when my phone rang. I was on the part when Jamie and Landon got married, because it was her last wish, and so naturally, my eyes were red, and I was full on crying. As soon as I heard my phone ring I picked it up without even checking who it was.

"Hello?"

My voice cracked a bit but I didn't care. I wanted my Landon, God dammit.

"Uh, Bri?"

"Yes?"

"Its Emily."

"…"

"Uh, are you there,?"

"Am I on loudspeaker?"

"Yes, the boys want to talk to you. Is this a good time?"

"No, yes, I don't know!"

"Are you uh, ok?"

"I want my Landon."

"Who on earth would be your Landon?"

"Channing Tatum."

"Slut."

And we were getting along perfectly.

"Whatever. Why did you call?"

"Can't I call?"

"You can, but with a reason."

"Geez. Anyways, some of the boys want to go to your concert. So all of us are going. So, we need the tickets."

"How many?"

"We'll need around…fourteen?"

"Whoa. Ok, I'll send the tickets."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Well, I suppose it could have gotten worse.

Sighing, I turned back to the TV and cried again.

*Day of Concert*

I paced up and down my dressing room. I was so nervous!

I ran my fingers through my hair and was immediately thrown into a chair.

"Time to make you look gorgeous!"

My stylist, Ayanna, was a perky brunette who loved to make people up. She was good at it, however, so I wasn't really scared of her and her make-up.

I was in Port Angles, ready to perform, and meet my half-sister…

I thought about our meeting.

Would she hug me?

Nah, probably not.

Would she miss me?

Hell to the no.

Would she-

"Brianne, darling, put on your clothes, please."

I grabbed the glittery clothes and threw them on.

Hmm, not so bad.

silver_concert/set?id=100181623

I twirled in front of the mirror, almost breaking my ankle.

I sashayed out of the bathroom, and awkwardly stopped when I met Chad, and not Ayanna.

Chad was singing a song with me, and opening for me as well.

We were good friends, but still, swinging my ass in front of him? No way.

I nervously laughed.

"Time to go?"

He nodded.

"My performances are over. It's your turn…"

I quickly ran out to backstage, and grabbing a mic, I bounded on stage.

"Hello, Port Angles!"

The crowd screamed, and I looked for Em.

No sign of her.

I grinned,

"OK! So which song do we want first?!"

The opening beats of my favorite song started, and I grabbed an electric guitar and shit got real.

_Let em know that we're still Rock n Roll_

I don't care about my makeup  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say so what (what)

I don' t care if I'm misfit  
I like it better than the hipster of all shit  
I am the mother f-cking princess  
You still love me

Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
On the phone  
You know how it really goes  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Time one day  
You're the only that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey Hey Hey

Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never going to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say me too (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted

Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
On the phone  
You know how the story really goes

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey Hey Hey

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey Hey Hey

I grinned, already sweating a bit.

"Alright for my next song…."

I made it through a few other songs, like Girlfriend, Nightingale, and Before he Cheats. It was time for my and Chad's song, and so he bounded on stage with me.

We fooled around a bit, and then we got to the actual singing.

_[Brianne]_  
Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

_[Chorus]_  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

_[Chad]_  
You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

_[Chorus]_  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

I let it go and now I know  
A brand new life is down this road  
And when it's right, you always know  
So this time I won't let go

There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late

_[Chorus]_  
I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go

The applause was 50X more, and I felt like I was on cloud nine.

Chad suddenly cleared his throat.

"So, guys, we have a surprise for Brianne, remember? Your last song Bri, and then I'm throwing you backstage."

"…Ok?"

Chad laughed, and we hugged, and I turned back to the audience.

"Hey melodies… So, how many of you saw my interview with Tasha? Well, I promised I would sing a song to a melody's younger sister, who has cancer. So here is Ronan, which I wrote last year when I lost Ronan to cancer."

I grabbed a guitar and started to sing.

I remember your bare feet  
Down the hallway  
I remember your little laugh  
Race cars on the kitchen floor  
Plastic dinosaurs  
I love you to the moon and back

I remember your blue eyes  
Looking into mine  
Like we had our own secret club  
I remember your dancing before bedtime  
Then jumping on me waking me up

I can still feel you hold my hand  
Little man  
And even in the moment I knew  
You fought it hard like an army guard  
Remember I, leaned in and whispered to you

Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

I remember the drive home  
When the blind hope  
Turned to crying and screaming why  
Flowers pile up in the worst way  
No one knows what to say  
About a beautiful boy who died  
And its about to be halloween  
You could be anything  
You wanted if you were still here

I remember the last day  
When I kissed your face  
And I whispered in your ear

Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
Out of this curtained room  
And this hospital grey will just disappear

Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

What if I'm standing in your closet  
Trying to talk to you?  
And what if I kept your hand-me-downs  
You won't grow in to?  
And what if I really thought some miracle  
Would see us through?  
And what if the miracle was even getting  
One moment with you?

I took a deep breath. I couldn't do this.

I couldn't.

When I didn't sing, all my melodies looked at me. Some were crying, and most were making hearts, showing their support.

I breathed out. I could do this. For my melodies.

Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here

Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

I remember you bare feet  
Down the hallway  
I love you to the moon and  
Back...

I Couldn't help it. A tear escaped, but I still smiled.

The audience shouted,

"RIP Ronan, WE LOVE YOU"

My smile grew even bigger and I made a heart with my hands.

This is why I have the best fans in the world.

Chad came on stage and threw me over his shoulder.

"Chad?! What is wrong with you?"

"I promised. Surprise!"

He dumped me backstage where Ayanna ambushed me and threw more clothes.

I quickly changed, not knowing what was even going on.

best_friends/set?id=100838297

When I was done I opened the door to see…

Myself?

.GOD.

"Dani!"

Both of us hugged and jumped a bit.

Danielle stepped back.

"Surprise!"

I smiled so big, I was just so happy.

She laughed at my face.

"Well, Bri, we are gonna perform, and then you do the finale, and then I leave for a photoshoot."

I pouted.

"Aww…."

Mike, a bodyguard, peeked in.

"Come on, miss. You have to perform."

"It's Bri, Mike."

He only nodded, though I could see him smiling slightly.

Me and Danielle went on stage where the three of us (me, Danielle and Chad) played a bit.

Then me and Danielle did our usual, hit, song.

[Danielle]

Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do

[both]  
Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

[Brianne]  
I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along

[both]  
Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I'll never let you go  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
Just thought that you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you

Yeah...  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
You should know, you should know, you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
Woah, this is my oath to you.

When we finished, we both hugged, and then she left, and I did the grand finale.

I sang Stronger, and in the end I ran along the small platform, touching hands.

When I was done, I thanked everyone and the concert was over.

I immediately changed, and went to the back entrance, where I was supposed to meet Em.

arriving/set?id=100296290

I immediately spotted her, with a bunch of hot guys and some girls behind her.

She spotted me too, and a girl squealed.

Well, now or never.


	5. The meeting

Bri's POV

I smiled my charming smile, the one I used to get out of trouble.

"Hey, Em."

"Hello."

Cue the awkward silence.

I shuffled a bit, avoiding the gaze of the others. Emily looked like she wanted to say something. The others looked uncomfortable, while some squealed.

Suddenly, praise the God, Mike came running out.

"Miss?-"

"BRI!"

"Sorry mis- uh, Bri. Danielle wanted me to give this to you."

I thanked him, and tucked the package in my pocket.

Thankfully, I got a small burst of confidence, and I smiled at everyone.

"So, won't you introduce yourself?"

"Right. That's Sam, my fiancé, and that's Paul, Embry, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Brody, Collin, Jared, Kim, Claire, Leah, and Jay. "

"Whoa…"

"You were never good at remembering names, were you?"

I smiled a bit uneasily.

"Must have gotten it from your mother."

Ouch.

My smile didn't falter though.

"So, Em, how's your hair?"

Long story behind that.

Emily growled.

"Let's just go, yeah?"

At least her fiancé had some sense.

Half of us piled into one van, and the other half into another.

I was with the girls, and Jared, Embry, Paul and Quil.

The girls talked to me a bit, while the Paul guy kept on staring at me.

Way to make me feel comfortable, dude.

"So, like, I'm your BIGGEST fan. I love you more than I love my boyfriend!"

Embry's eyebrows shot straight up as he stared at Joy in disbelief.

I laughed.

"Well, I could sign some stuff for you. But I'm all yours for like, two weeks."

We talked a bit more, but then my phone rang.

Jared, the driver, put the radio's volume down, and I picked it up, without even checking who it was.

"Bri-bri?"

"David!"

Joy gasped.

"Like, DAVID HENRIE?1 OMG you guys are so cute together! You have to get married…"

I held up a hand to shush her, and continued speaking.

"So… Wazzup?"

He laughed.

God, I loved his laugh.

"Nothing. Thinking of you."

A blush spread across my cheeks and I grinned a bit.

"Oh, yeah?"

"I heard you're in LaPush."

"Yup, a small vacation."

"Awww, so lucky. How is it?"

"Haven't reached yet."

"Damn, Selena's calling me."

"You're shooting?"

"It's a break…"

"Dave, go shoot."

"Fine, mommy. Selena wants to-"

"Hey BRI!"

"Hey Selena. Sup?"

"It's a break. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to record a song with me for my new album…"

"Sure!"

"Great! I'll send you the lyrics and stuff. Here, Dave wants to talk to you."

"Hello Dave, once again."

"Hey Bri. I gotta go, now. I miss you!"

"Miss ya too."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Bye!"

I hung up and was faced with shrieking and gasps.

"You love him?"

"Can I come to your wedding?"

"Who is David?"

"Selena Gomez?"

"Grrr..."

"New song?"

"MARRIGE?!"

I stared at the lunatics in front of me. Then I turned to Paul, like, S.O.S, buddy.

He said, in a very deep voice,

"Guys, lay off. She's probably tired. Leave it."

Thank you, Paul.

Embry grinned.

"You're just saying that cause she's your Im-"

Paul jumped on him and they both fell in a huge pile.

Ok...?

I watched them fight, until Kim screamed.

"Jar-bear, volume UP!"

He did it.

My voice came blasting out.

Everyone started singing to Stronger, dancing like monkeys, I joined in a bit, though my throat was hurting from the concert.

"WHAT DOESN'T KILL YA MAKES YOU STRRONNGERRRR!"

A policeman pulled us over.

"Alright, whose getting murdered?"

Jared spoke up.

"No one sir. We were just singing."

"Hm... well that singing was so loud and dangerous."

I leaned forward.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Whoa! Brianne Carter? My daughter's a huge fan! Can you give me an autograph?"

"Sure! What's her name?"

"Katherine. But everyone calls her Kate. She wants to be a singer, just like you."

I smiled, and scribbled down,

Dear Kate, Reach for the stars and never give up. Love, Brianne Melody Carter.

The policeman smiled and gestured for us to go on.

Embry looked at me with wide eyes.

"That was SO cool."

I smiled a bit.

Claire giggled.

"You're so lucky!"

"Why am I lucky?"

"Well, you're famous and rich and pretty."

"But being famous comes with disadvantages."

Paul looked confused.

"Like?"

"Well, the paparazzi, for one thing. I can't even buy toilet paper without making the headlines. And the stalkers. And people threatening to kill and kidnap you. Creepy men asking you to marry them. Uh, people using you for your money. And my family hates me, so..."

"Well, your songs weren't that bad..."

"Thanks. Hey, how much further?"

"Almost there..."

Surely, soon enough, we pulled up in front of a red house.

Cosy, and cute, unlike my billion dollar gigantic mansion.

I liked it.

All of us went inside, where we found everyone waiting for us.

I cleared my throat.

"Uh, where's my room? So I can change and..."

Sam smiled.

Well, at least he's kind.

"Emily will show you."

Emily grunted, but she got up and beckoned for me to follow her.

I picked up all my suitcases, no problem, while the boys stared in wonder.

I went up the stairs after her, and she showed me a small room.

It was plain, but you could see they had tried to make it a bit homey.

I smiled a bit at that.

Emily looked... embarrassed?

"It's not much, and it's not like the mansion you're used to, but-"

"It's perfect. I never liked the mansion much, anyways. This is really cute and homey."

She looked at me funny.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Well, I'm still the same Brianne who parties at night and gets upset over movies."

Emily smiled a bit with me, but then she straightened a bit.

"Well, I'll make dinner."

She turned to leave, but I grabbed hold of her hand.

"Emily, You don't have to hate me, you know."

She faced the other way, and I noticed some scars running down her face.

I didn't ask though, I wasn't going to be nosy.

Emily pulled her hand away and went downstairs.

Well, at least I tried.

I jumped on the bed and decided to change.

Pulling on my jammies, good_night/set?id=100933172

I checked the song which Selena sent me...

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey  
You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whitin' out the truth

It's like the work of art  
That never get to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that, yeah  
Who said

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

...and fell in love with it immediately.

After talking to her a bit, we decided that when I would go to release my new single, we would record the song.

Yay, go me!

Anyways, I was thinking about this when Seth popped his head in and said,

"Hey, we're having dinner!"

I smiled at him. That kid was like a friggin ball of energy.

"Sure!"

I went downstairs, and saw everyone sitting, howling and shoveling food in their faces.

Wow.

I slowly sat down and grabbed a hamburger. I was halfway through when someone said,

"Whoa, models eat burgers?"

I blushed, and said,

"Well, models also wear donought shorts and unicorn shirts."

Everyone laughed a bit, and they asked me questions about me, and my job. I answered them the best I could, but I was tired, and everyone noticed, so I jumped back into my bed.

Maybe LaPush wasn't so bad after all.


	6. The Beach

Brianne's POV

I rolled over on my side, expecting to feel the familiar mattress, but my body hit the floor with a loud thump instead.

It took me a second to recognize my surroundings, and by then I could hear laughter from downstairs.

But they couldn't be laughing at me. There was no way they could have heard me, unless... yeah, the walls weren't very soundproof.

I tumbled downstairs-not literally, of course. I gracefully pirouetted into the living room and waltzed into the kitchen.

The only person who noticed me was Paul, and he was choking on his pancakes.

"Morning!"

I got a bunch of grunts and moans.

I slumped on my seat and ate Em's delicious food.

"Hey, Bri, we're going to the beach today. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Whose going? And what's the weather like?"

"Uh, it'll be us, and the girlfriends. Its too cold outside for swimming, so we'll just play footie or something."

"Cool!"

After finishing my food, I raced upstairs to get ready.

Hmm... What to wear?

I decided on this: untitled_45/set?id=101300202

Oh yeah, warm and stylish, that's me!

God, ignore me today.

Anyways, all of us piled into the truck and I was stuck with Brody and Collin.

They kept n fighting over ME, and I soon turned my attention to the others.

Jared and Embry were smiling at Joy and Kim.

Creepy much?

Paul, Sam and Jacob were whispering in the front.

Seth was the driver, and Quil was playing with Claire.

Leah was just staring out the window.

Emily, who was next to me was obviously feeling awkward.

"Uh, hey Em."

I don't know why I said it.

Maybe I really am going mental...

She looked surprised.

"Hello."

"So, um, hows life?"

"Great. Me and Sam are going to get married so.. im busy."

"Congrats. I didn't know, I mean, like, no one ever told me..."

Ok, change of topic.

"Its Ok. Mom and Dad don't really talk to you. I don't think its right."

"Wait-what?"

"All you did was follow your dream. And he should have encouraged you."

"Thank you."

No reply.

Well, I guess that's all she's saying for now.

Soon we reached the beach and they all took off running.

We all played footie for a bit and then all of us just sat and watched the sunset.

Paul was next to me, and I couldn't help but blush a bit.

We made small talk, and then he shut up.

He kept on sneaking glances at me, and I pretended not to notice, even though my cheeks were redder than... well, uh, Kim's t-shirt.

Thank the Lord, the boys left to get the wood for the bonfire.

We quickly set up the bonfire and just sat around it, making small talk.

"So, Bri, when are you going back to LA? For the song?"

"Uh, after three days I go there. I'll be recording a new song, and then, well, once my vacation is over I'm gonna start on my new album."

"Wow, hectic."

"Tell me about it."

"Come on, Bri, sing for us!"

"What?"

"Please!"

"Yeah!"

"Puh-leae!"

"Pwease?"

"Come on!"

"Ok, Ok, fine... God, peer pressure sucks."

Everyone laughed and I magically summoned a guitar (it was actually Seth's old guitar that was lying in the car) and started to sing.

watch?v=vdid9kBnPEU

I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat  
I shouldn't be crying  
Tears were for the weaker days, I'm stronger now  
Or so I say, but something's missing

Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me  
Through the glass of a two-sided mirror  
Whatever it is, it's just laughing at me  
And I just wanna scream

What now, I just can't figure it out  
What now, I guess  
I'll just wait it out, wait it out  
What now, what now

I found the one, he changed my life  
But was it me that changed  
And he just happened to come at the right time  
I'm supposed to be in love but I'm numb again

Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me  
Through the glass of a two-sided mirror  
Whatever it is, it's just sitting there laughing at me  
And I just wanna scream

What now, I just can't figure it out  
What now, I guess  
I'll just wait it out, wait it out  
What now, please tell me, what now

There's no one to call  
'Cause I'm just playing games with them all  
The more I swear I'm happy  
The more that I'm feeling alone

'Cause I spend every hour  
Just going through the motions  
I can't even get the emotions to come out  
Dry as a bone but I just wanna shout

What now, I just can't figure it out  
What now, I guess  
I'll just wait it out wait it out  
What now, somebody tell me, what now

I don't know where to go  
I don't know what to feel  
I don't know how to cry  
I don't know, oh, oh why

I don't know where to go  
I don't know what to feel  
I don't know how to cry  
I don't know, oh, oh why

I don't know where to go  
I don't know what to feel  
I don't know how to cry  
I don't know, oh, oh why, so what now

Everyone clapped and I laughed.

"You were so good!"

"You should be a singer!"

"She IS a singer, dumbshit."

"Oh."

Emily was smiling, a shock, and so was everyone else.

Then when it was time for dinner we all got in the car and drove away.

A/N Thank you all so much 3 Also, Brianne is played by Lucy Hale.


	7. Mya

Hey!  
I'm Mya, but almost everyone at home calls me Tiny Mimi, or simply Mimi.  
I'm quite short, 5"2 (hey, don't judge!) and i love dancing.  
You probably know me as Brianne's manager.  
Yes, i am the manager of a world famous singer. I'm quite young, just 16, but me and Brianne are best friends as well, so i got the job.  
I don't mean to brag, but i am easily on of the best managers in hollywood.  
I have mid length hair, and hazel eyes that change colour sometimes.  
Anyways, i have to go.  
It was nice meeting you!  
Adios!

A/N played by Sophia Bush.


	8. The new single

Bri's POV

It was time.

I couldn't believe it, I had actually enjoyed myself here at LaPush.

I was great friends with all the boys, but Paul was...

Well, I think I sort of liked him...

Agh! My life was so confusing.

I was trying not to fall for him, because well, I won't be here forever.

And I don't do long-distance relationships either.

Sigh.

Anyways, Emily and I were getting along quite well. A couple arguments, nothing major.

It had been three days since the beach, and I had just done my packing, and I was now going downstairs with my suitcase.

All eyes snapped to me.

"Woah, where are you going?"

I frowned.

"To LA, my single, remember? I'll be back by tomorrow morning."

The boys nodded, and we all said our goodbyes.

Outside, my manager Mya had sent a car for me, so I hopped in and we drove off.

*At the Unveiling of the Single.*

The hall was really beautiful.

I was going to release my single at an orphanage I had opened, where a lot of singer and celebrities were seen. Selena Gomez, One Direction, Justin Bieber and of course, Danielle. There were many others as well.

My manager came running up to me, looking gorgeous in:

She smiled.

"Wow, look at you Bri, so pretty!"

My dress was actually very nice:

I thanked her, and we talked about my upcoming album.

Mya was my best friend, and my manager. I would be totally lost with her.

I mingled with the guests, and at exactly 1 o'clock, after lunch, I went on stage to sing my new single.

"Uh, hey guys!"

All eyes to me.

I was nervous, but Mya and Dani gave me the thumbs up.

"So, uh, I'm gonna be releasing my new single, Skyscraper, which is about well, doing what you want, no matter what anyone says. You'll understand once you hear it."

The music began and I opened my mouth to sing.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear yeah  
Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Ohh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

I opened my eyes and smiled.

The response I got almost moved me to tears.

Almost.

People were clapping, whistling, and I took a shaky breath.

"Thank you everyone. My new single is now available on Itunes, so..."

I went off the stage, and Mya came over to hug me and congratulate me. Soon Dani came over, and lots of people wished me luck.

The programme was over by 3, and so I quickly changed:

Me and Selena went to her studio where we were going to record her new song, Who Says.

Recording with Selena was a lot of fun, and we had a blast.

After two hours, we finally did a decent job.

I was beyond exhausted, and so I went straight to my hotel to sleep.

Whew, what a day.

*At LaPush*

"Paul, did you or did you not imprint on her?"

"Why does it matter?"

Embry sighed.

"Dude, if you did, you're totally screwed."

"Why?"

"Because, he'll be on tours, and Hollywood, and you have to stay here with the pack."

"Whatever."

Both of the boys didn't notice Sam until he spoke.

"So, Did you imprint, Paul?"

Silence.

"That's an order, Paul."

Paul growled, but still answered.

"You want to know whether I've imprinted on her? Well, the answer is..."


	9. The News

Recap:

"So, Did you imprint, Paul?"

Silence.

"That's an order, Paul."

Paul growled, but still answered.

"You want to know whether I've imprinted on her? Well, the answer is..."

"HONEY, I'M HOME!"

Brianne jumped into the living room, smiling at the three boys.

"AND I BROUGHT SOMEONE!"

Mya shyly stepped out from behind her, and waved to the three boys.

"Hello, I'm Mya, or simply Mimi!"

Brianne's POV

The Boys LOVED Mya. Especially Seth.

For some reason he would always look at her and blush.

Aw, young love was so cute.

Anyways, Mya and me were dead tired, so I dragged her up to my room.

We slept like babies, but only after she talked to me about my new album.

I was going to release the tracklist tomorrow, and the name of my album was...

Dun, dun, dun...

Things I'll Never Say.

Basically, it was all about my dark past, my secrets, and things that well, I wouldn't say.

It was named after a song I had written for Paul..

*Blush*

Anyways, after talking to me about the songs, Mya finally let me sleep.

I love her, I truly do, but she needs to cut down on the candy.

*Next Day*

I woke up to Mya pulling on her clothes.

I gave her a smile when she finally noticed me.

"Mya, you don't have to be so fancy."

She shrugged.

"Force of habit. Do I look bad?"

"Nah, you look good."

Mya really DID look good in jeans, a grey lace top, and red accessories.

I quickly showered and changed into my clothes, a white and blue dress, with flats.

Then both of us went downstairs to have breakfast with Emily and Sam. Surprisingly, the guys weren't there.

Sam noticed my questioning gaze.

"They're, uh, busy. Jacob's gone to pick up Bella, and the rest should be here soon."

Ah, the famous Bella.

I had heard so much about her.

From what I gathered, she was a pale, vampire wannabe who crushed on two guys, fell down constantly, was semi-mute, and had a thing for guys who pretended they were vampires.

Wow, was I eager to meet her.

Mimi simply took a bowl of cereal and had it.

Meanwhile, I played with my own bowl, and watched the pack some running in, howling and laughing.

Paul sat down next to me, and Seth sat next to Mimi. The others fought for the remaining chairs and wrestled for bacon.

Once everyone was eating, Mimi opened her mouth.

"Bri, go to Twitter and upload your tracklist."

"Ok.."

I dragged out my phone and went to the twitter app.

Composing a new tweet, I posted my tracklist.

Hello Melodies! The wait is over, here is my album's tracklist. My third album will be releasing after a couple of weeks, so make sure to buy it!

ALBUM 3: Things I'll Never Say

Its gonna be love

Perfect two

Skyscraper

Stompa

Thousand years

Things ill never say

Story of my life(cover)

Fix youx

For the love of a daughter

Innocent

Perfect

Never grow up

Teenage dirtbag

My phone beeped, and I was about to shut the app when I saw a couple of tweets.

Diana234 BrianneMelodyC So sorry about the song L

GeorgeNew BrianneMelodyC Love the new song!

Sugarscape Check this out, by BrianneMelodyC!

I looked at Mimi.

"Mi, what's going on?"

Everyone turned to look at us, and Mimi frowned.

"Huh?"

"Check your twitter."

Mimi pulled out her phone and cursed.

"Shit, turn on the news."

Seth turned on the tv, and all of us, even Emily looked towards it.

A blonde girl wearing a pink dress and a fake smile greeted us.

"Hello, welcome to top 25 news of the morning! Today, we have Miley Cyrus doing drugs, Justin Bieber stealing a car, and reports of Fifth Harmony breaking up. On a brighter note, Brianne Melody Carter JUST released her album's tracklist, so be sure to check your twitter. Also, last night, a dedicated fan leaked a song from her latest album. Here's the video of her singing Fix You. Also, in other reports, a video of Brianne joking with Zayn Malik and Harry Styles was found. Zayn, 20, is engaged to Perrie Edwards from Little Mix, while Harry Styles is single, and ready to mingle. I don't know about you guys, but I fully ship Barry, or maybe Hrianne. Without any further ado, here is the song."

My voice filled the room, and to my horror, it actually was the song from my album.

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Mimi and me exchanged a horrified look.

"What do I do, Mimi?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. This happens all the time."

I nodded, but I was still a bit miserable.

Then Paul squeezed my hand, and I blushed.

Jacob came in the room.

"Guys, Bella's here."

A brown haired girl, thin, and pale came in. She stumbled over air and fell onto the counter. The guys grinned but didn't say anything.

Mimi let out a noise that was like a pregnant horse giving birth to a dying llama.

"Uh, I was, um, burping."

I shook my head and smiled at Bella.

"Hi, so you're Bella! I'm –"

"You don't need to tell me."

"Uh, ok? And that's Mimi, my manager and best friend."

"Whatever."

I gave a puzzled look to the boys and they shrugged.

Leah, who had taken a liking to me, looked ready to murder Bella.

Bella sat down, and everyone shut up.

Then she opened her mouth to speak.

"So, you sang that stronger song, right? It was the stupidest song ever. I mean, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. So if I cut off your leg, will that make you stronger?"

I was about to answer, but Mimi beat me to it.

"Nice one, took you all night to think of it? And in answer to your question, fake legs are made of metals and diamonds, so yes, in a way, it WILL make you stronger."

I cut in.

"And uh, I wrote that song when my boyfriend left me. Its to tell the girls that even if you are going through a bad break up, its just gonna make you stronger..."

Bella grunted.

Piggy piggy my head chanted.

Bella sneered at me.

Shit, did I say that aloud?

Mimi laughed, and Bella whispered to Jacob.

Mimi took out her phone, and let out a whoop.

Everyone stared at her, and she grinned at me.

"Brianne Melody Carter, what do you say about a world tour after the release of your album, with Rihanna, Danielle, Chad, and 5SOS?!"


End file.
